This invention is an improved paint tray support device that allows attachment of a tray to a ladder. The tray support device has improved features enhancing both operational characteristics including ease of ladder attachment, paint tray stability and further having geometry enabling the paint tray support device to be attached to a variety of different trays, of different manufacturers.
A common problem encountered when painting on a ladder is the absence of a convenient support at the higher ladder elevations for paint, trays, rollers, brushes and the like within convenient reach of the workers. A number of prior art devices have addressed this problem by providing detachable trays for ladders.
In order to provide maximum utility and versatility the supporting structure for a ladder tray should be easily demountable, equally suited for mounting on the left or right hand side of a ladder, and possess means for adjusting the angle of the attached tray to compensate for changes in ladder angle. Further economic and utilitarian advantages are realized by providing a detachable tray supporting structure having simply constructed mounting and adjusting means capable of inexpensive fabrication and easy operation. The means by which a tray support structure is attached to a ladder should be adaptable to fit all types and sizes of ladders commonly in use, such as wood, aluminum or fiberglass, by means of simple adjustment.
Although numerous prior art ladder trays and ladder tray supporting structures have been developed to solve certain of the aforementioned problems, none have adequately resolved all of the problems. As will become apparent from the discussion which follows, however the present invention solves each of the previously mentioned problems in a simple, inexpensive and expedient manner.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention may be described as a tray support device adapted to be adjustably attached to a ladder for supporting a tray containing paint or other liquid. The device includes a clamping assembly for attachment to a ladder and a tray, and an L-shaped support having a support leg and a mounting leg perpendicular to the support leg, thereby forming the L-shape. The support leg provides support to the bottom of the paint container when the device is mounted to the ladder. The mounting leg is attached to the clamping assembly. This mounting arrangement of the invention can be readily adjusted by the user to ensure that an attached tray can be maintained in a position level with the ground regardless of changes in ladder angle.
The clamping assembly includes a first clamping member positioned adjacent to an outside surface of the mounting leg and two tray clamp members positioned adjacent to an inside surface of the mounting leg. The first clamping member cooperates with the outside surface of the mounting leg of the L-shaped support to capture the side rail of the ladder therebetween. The first clamping member has the ability to be clamped to the side rails of aluminum, wood, fiberglass, and other types of ladders without undue stress on or deformation of the rails. The two tray clamp members are positioned adjacent to an inside surface of the mounting leg of the L-shaped support and cooperate to capture the lip and a portion of the sidewall of the paint tray therebetween. This assembly allows the paint container to be adjustably positioned at any vertical location of the ladder and is adaptable to various types of trays. It also allows for positioning of the container on either side of the ladder to accommodate both right and left-handed painters. Additionally, the assembly provides a universal mounting arrangement to accommodate most common types of ladders.